


Тоньше стекла

by Yozhik



Category: Hatenkou Yuugi | Dazzle, Sora no Woto | Sound of the Sky
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>благодарности за идею уходят к  Tamayura</p>
    </blockquote>





	Тоньше стекла

**Author's Note:**

> благодарности за идею уходят к Tamayura

«Ну и что, – пожимает она плечами. – У матери бизнес с королевой, отец мастерит инструменты для ведьмы, я вытаскивала из фонтана национальную героиню».  
Вик смотрит на неё и не знает, чему удивляться в первую очередь – тому, что ей наплевать?  
Мария смотрит на него, и видит мальчишку, который так и не научился понимать, кто он, и – чтобы не успеть пожалеть – треплет его по волосам, притягивает к себе и целует в губы.  
– Я подожду, – подмигивает она.  
В круговороте жизни тоненькая ниточка взаимопонимания между ними – не прочнее стекла в ураган, но она как никто знает, каким прочным может быть стекло, и какими хрупкими – камни.


End file.
